Mockingbird
by just jay
Summary: AU. Kendall has everything going for him, hockey, school, the cheerleader. After realizing that he is gay and in love with his best friend, and just as he's about to break up with Jo, she tells him she's pregnant. What will he do now? Slash.
1. Introduction

Thought: I've been wanting to write this for a while, even though there's some already out there like this. I haven't read them because I wanted to write my own before I did. So, here I am. It will be slash, and it will be Kogan. Expect Logan whumpage, because I can't help it. .My depression is really bad lately and my fcmd is at an ultimate high. Oh, and I think you should know that I dislike Jo, very much. I'll try to be nice.

Important things to know:  
>-They don't live at the palm woods.<br>-They live in a house, in a neighborhood.  
>-They go to school.<br>-They're not halfway to becoming famous.  
>-They <em>all<em> live at Kendall's house. I'll try to come up with a reason why, but I can't promise it.

This is going to be very long.

Guys, I hurt myself today, and now I limp. But, I did fix my air conditioner.

* * *

><p>Kendall had two choices; stay at home and take care of Logan, or go on his date with Jo. James was already out the door, and Carlos was in the zone, not being able to come out of his runningswimming/stalking Jennifer's time for another hour or so. Logan hadn't been feeling well _all_ morning, and he was getting pretty bad. Katie was at her friend's house, and Mrs. Knight was at a dinner thing a town over and wouldn't be returning till the next morning.

He really wanted to go with Jo. He loved Jo, but Logan was his bro. And, as the saying goes, 'bros before hoes', and even though he didn't think Jo was a ho, it didn't mean Lo wasn't his bro. ha, see what was done there? But, enough of that.

Kendall _really_ had to think about this. He didn't want to leave Logan home alone, and his mom's dinner thing had literally _just_ started. His only hope was Carlos, who still had 56 minutes. He could call Jo and postpone their date an hour or two, and that'd give him some time to try to lower Logan's fever and instruct Carlos on what to do.

He sent Jo a text message; 'hey, dear, running late. meet me at 8?" and stood up going into the kitchen, pulling out a plastic cup and filling it with Gatorade from the fridge and putting a straw in it. He put the Gatorade in it's home, and went over to the cup. The cell phone vibrated with a reply just as he was about to pick it up. 'sure :-)'

Kendall walked slowly to the room he shared with Logan. It was dark and kind of stuffy, and Logan was wrapped in a mess of blankets on his bed; which was on the opposite side of his. James and Carlos shared a room across the hall, but they had bunk beds. "Logan? Buddy?"

A soft moan emitted from the lump in the bed, and Kendall got that worried feeling in the pit of my stomach. "How are you holding up, bud?"

The blond wasn't really surprised to have not gotten a response. He put the cup on his bedside table and sat on the bed next to Logan. It was about five thirty; he'd been in bed all day. Kendall put a hand on his face, and it was _really_ warm. Logan's eyes opened, and they looked _so tired_, even though he'd been sleeping all day. He was much more pale than usual, and he was sweating, but shivering, too. "Damn, Logan," Kendall said. "How'd this happen?"

Logan's eyes closed again, and he sat up, slowly, and blinked hard, his blanket securely around him. Kendall went for the cup and handed it to Logan, who sipped it slowly. "I feel like I got hit by a truck," he said, his voice so low Kendall could barely hear him.

"You sound like it, too," Kendall commented. "I'm gonna get the thermometer. Keep drinking that, okay?"

He stood up and went to the bathroom, going over to the medicine cabinet and pulling out the thermometer, and popping it into Logan's mouth the second he entered the room and watched Logan carefully as he waited for the results. He was glad he was able to quickly work around his dilemma, and could do both things, because he really wouldn't have been comfortable leaving Logan, but he really wanted to see Jo.

"Didn't you have a date?" Logan questioned.

"Yeah. I'm just going to wait for Carlos to come home. Don't talk with that in your mouth."

Logan rolled his eyes but kept quiet, waiting patiently to get the minute over with. Once it beeped, he felt the liberty to lay back down. "And the result, doctor?" he asked curiously.

"One oh three point five," Kendall said, not really wanting to believe it. "That's disgusting, are you okay?" it appeared as though he wasn't asking how he felt. He was asking the doctor of their group if it was okay to have a fever that high.

"I'm okay," Logan said. "I mean, I'm sick, but, I'd say the higher level of one oh four is hospital material."

"What scares me is that you're not too far from that."

"I'll be okay," he said.

"Is there at least something I can do to try to lower it? Like, give you Tylenol or something?"

"You're doing fine, Kendall, really," Logan said, clearly close to falling back asleep.

"…okay…" Kendall said, not completely positive of that being true, but standing up and going to get ready for his date, which was now at eight o'clock.

He decided to get ready for his date again. He took another shower, brushed his teeth again, cleaned his ears twice, and put on his _best_ clothes. He let his hair dry and fall in it's natural position, he made sure he was clean shaven and smelling good. He thought he looked better this time.

He peaked in on Logan every so often, and he was glad that he was still sleeping. That meant he was at complete rest, which is what he knew was best for him.

It sucked that it was Saturday and Logan was sick. He seemed fine yesterday, all day at school, at hockey practice, and he woke up that morning with a headache and a stomach that said 'don't put anything in me, because I'll give it right back.'

Kendall kept his eye on the clock; taking another shower and getting ready all over again took about an hour, putting Carlos at negative eleven minutes. Kendall was just about to text his little Latino friend when he strolled through the door with a grin and grass and dirt stains all over his clothes. "'Sup," he said to Kendall upon seeing him.

"Carlos, Logan's really sick, and I have somewhere to go. James is out so I need you to keep your eye on him. He's been sleeping for about an hour. Give him Gatorade if he's thirsty, it'll help him feel better. He's temperature's pretty high. I want you to check it in like, an hour or so and keep me updated. I'll come home if I have to, I suppose."

"Why does Mama Knight always have meetings at the least convenient moment? It's really that bad?"

"It's worse than he's leading on, that's for sure. I'm really not going far if you need me to come back. He'll probably just sleep the whole time, okay?"

Carlos nodded and Kendall walked out the door, meeting Jo at eight at their favorite restaurant two blocks away from Kendall's house. "Hey, you," Jo looked up from their usual table to see Kendall sliding into the booth seat opposite her. She smiled, her eyes lighting up.

"Hi. You're late," she accused.

Kendall looked at the time on his phone. "By seven minutes," he said. "It's not that bad. I had to wait for Carlos to come home. But I'm here now. That's all that matters."

Jo smiled, silently agreeing. She and Kendall were going to have fun tonight.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Carlos was taking a shower at home. He felt dirty, and he was ready for his PJ's and television time. He enjoyed doing that on Saturday nights while James always went to parties and Kendall always went out with Jo and Logan usually studied. He liked the comforting feeling of just relaxing at home. Most of the time, Katie would join him, but since Mrs. Knight wouldn't be back till about ten tomorrow morning, Katie was sleeping at a friend's house.<p>

Carlos went into the living room and flipped the television on when he remembered what Kendall said about checking Logan's temperature. Carlos was the most irresponsible of the four, but he always did his best because he didn't want to let anybody down.

He went into Kendall and Logan's room, and went straight up to Logan's bed. "Hey," he said, his voice soft. "I have to check your temperature, okay?"

Logan kept his eyes closed, but opened his mouth slightly. Carlos felt _so_ bad for him; he picked up the thermometer next to the half empty glass of Gatorade on the bedside table and slipped it in, Logan's mouth closing instantly.

Carlos pushed back Logan's hair gently, wiping away the moisture that was left behind on his palm, and took the thermometer out when it beeped that the minute was up. "One oh three point eight, Logie," Carlos said. "That's bad, huh?"

Logan rubbed his eye but didn't answer. Instead, he said, "I'mgna throw up."

Carlos ran and got the garbage. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>James was at a party getting drunk. He was a little tipsy, and he thought his eyes were deceiving him when he saw Kendall and Jo enter. Kendall wasn't the type to 'party'; he was too responsible, he had too much going for him to screw it up.<p>

It was April of Kendall's junior year; he was the first eleventh grader to become captain of the hockey team in the school's history, ever, and he already had hockey scouts watching him at games. His grades weren't dreadful, he had the hottest, cheerleader girlfriend, and popularity on his side. His three best friends lived with him.

James was Kendall's cousin, and he'd lived with them for as long as he could remember. Both of James's parents were killed in a car accident when he was a toddler, and Jennifer, being Brooke's sister, took in the baby to raise with Kendall.

Carlos lived with them purely because of Kendall's loyalty; Carlos's parents had to move about a half an hour drive from Kendall's, meaning Carlos would have to change schools and play on a different team. Kendall and James both were completely unwilling to let Carlos go and they begged Mama Knight and Carlos's parents to let Carlos live with them.

Logan came last, but naturally, his story wasn't so simple. Kendall met Logan on the ice; but Logan had been skating by himself, shooting a puck into an empty goal. Kendall stopped him and asked him why he wasn't on the team, then pretty much forced Logan to try out. They were in ninth grade at the time. A few months later, Logan's father got arrested, his mother got sent to rehab, and he told Kendall he was going to the state and he probably wouldn't ever see Kendall again. He'd be put in a foster home, and could end up anywhere in America. That's when Kendall talked to his mother, and their family extended again.

It wasn't any secret that James liked to party; he didn't care, he didn't have parents to impress so he just did what he wanted to do. And on Saturdays, he wanted to party and get it in, so that's what he did. "Kendall?" James asked, not knowing if he could really believe Kendall actually was there.

"Hey, dude," Kendall responded, his arm around his number one lady. "What's up?"

"Are you real?" James asked.

Kendall laughed. "Yeah, I'm real. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, bro, I'm good. Life's good, this is good, everything is _so good_. Hello, Jo. And how are you this fine evening?"

Jo giggled. "James, have you been drinking tonight?"

James smirked, "Oh, I've been drinking. I'd stay away from the Mountain Dew if I were you, it's a little flat."

"Alrighty…." Jo said, then turned to Kendall. "Let's dance," she requested, pulling on his arm gently, a beautiful grin on her face.

Kendall couldn't deny and he lead the way, pulling her by her hand and dancing with her, keeping her close as they moved along to the beat, unwittingly leading the crowd. Leadership always followed Kendall.

Kendall wasn't as talkative as he usually was that night. He couldn't help but worry about Logan, and wonder how Carlos was doing with him. He and Jo were sitting on the couch having the same conversation for the third time.

"You keep looking at your cell phone," Jo noted. "Is everything okay?" She was slightly worried, despite trusting Kendall. The last boyfriend she had would always text his _other_ girlfriend.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah. I'm just worried about the guys at home. Logan was really sick, and Carlos is the only one with him. It's not that I don't trust Carlos…it's just that…I'd be more comfortable if James, or Mom or Katie was there…"

Jo smiled. "You know Carlos. It'll be fine. Just loosen up a little, okay? Have a good time with me. You'll go home later and see that you were worrying for nothing and that Carlos had everything under control."

"I know you're right, but…I just can't help it…you didn't _see_ Logan."

"Logan's a genius," Jo reminded him. "A genius who wants to be a doctor. A genius who has like, a hundred med schools begging him to join their team. He knows better than anyone. What'd he say to you?"

Kendall took in a deep breath. "He said I was doing fine, that he was okay, and that temperatures on the higher side of one oh four are hospital material."

"What was his temperature?"

"One oh three point five when I checked," Kendall said, hoping she would have something to say to calm his nerves a little.

"He's probably got the flu," Jo said. "My brother had it last week, remember? His temperature was one oh three even. Logan will be fine in a few days. He just needs a lot of sleep."

"But Carlos hasn't even texted me to tell me if he's still sleeping!" Kendall whined. "I just wish he would text me."

"You need to loosen up, baby. Come on." She stood up, and at this point, Kendall knew she was right. He didn't want to get drunk, but one drink wouldn't kill him, and it'd loosen him up a little bit. He wouldn't be to the point of in coherence, and he'd be able to still think logically. One drink was really nothing.

The drinks weren't made; the alcohol sat next to half full cups of soda and juices. Obviously, the big bowl of punch sat in the middle of the table, and it was more than likely juiced up a bit. Jell-o shots also obviously contained alcohol. Kendall and Jo each did a jell-o shot and put a little bit of vodka in their sodas.

Turns out, James was right. The Mountain Dew was flat. Jo and Kendall went on the dance floor again, and Jo was a lot more affectionate this time. She was a lightweight, and she'd put more alcohol in her soda than Kendall did his. She was tipsy, and she still had a drink in her hands and sipped it as she tried to dance. Kendall found her amusing and thought _this is my girlfriend_ as she licked her hand and wiggled her hips.

"Kendall, my parents are out of town," Jo said, "Want to sleep over?"

Kendall bit his lip. "Logan…" Kendall reminded.

"Let's go to my house, for just a little bit, then."

"Jo, you wanna get it in?" Kendall asked.

They'd had sex before, but it wasn't quite a regular thing. Kendall always waited on Jo, however, so when she wanted it, he was jumping at the chance.

"Yeah, baby, I wanna get it in."

Kendall was suddenly glad he'd went to the party.

* * *

><p>Carlos was seriously hating his life right now. Logan was burning up and he hadn't stopped throwing up for more than five minutes within the last hour. "It'll be okay," he repeated as he stayed knelt on the floor next to Logan, rubbing circles on his back as he vomited again into the toilet. "Oh, man…"<p>

"I'm sorry," Logan said, his eyes watering from the pain he felt while vomiting. He wasn't enjoying his life too much either. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." His voice was almost gone and his throat hurt so badly. His head hurt, his stomach hurt, and his body was just straining itself to go on, and only to continue to puke, which drained him terribly.

He felt so bad that Carlos had to watch him go through this. "It's okay, it'll be okay…" Carlos said, automatically. "Logan, please stop crying…" Carlos begged, but Logan couldn't stop. Instead, he curled up to Carlos, and only lasted what seemed like two seconds before leaning back into the toilet. Carlos sighed and rubbed his back again. "It'll be okay…"

When he was done again, he flushed and stood up, Carlos stood up, too, and steadied his friend, who was noticeably woozy. "Logie," he said, and lead him to his bedroom, helping him into his bed. "I'm going to try Kendall, okay?"

Logan nodded. "Don't leave, okay?" Carlos barely heard him, but he knew. He stayed in his room with him dialed Kendall's number, only to be shocked to have it go to voicemail after ringing for what seemed like forever. He figured maybe his phone was in his pocket and he didn't hear it, so he sent him a message, praying he'd look at his phone, soon.

'come home plz. i cnt do this.'

Logan looked so bad. His breathing was deep and uneven, and he was an awful shade of pale. His skin was clammy, he was sweating, yet freezing. His body temperature was disgustingly high and he looked like death. "It'll be okay, Logie," He said again. "Kendall will respond soon, and he'll know what to do. He told me to give you Gatorade if you're thirsty. Are you thirsty?"

Logan shook his head, his eyes closed, his head pounding.

"Okay…I don't know what else to do Logan!"

"Don't panic, Carlitos."

"You're _so sick, _Logan.!"

"We've all been sick before…"

"Logan, I'm really worried about you."

Logan didn't respond, and Carlos thought he fell asleep. Carlos was shaking. This wasn't what he expected out of his Saturday night. "He'll probably sleep the whole time" Kendall had said. That was a lie. He just wanted to watch television, but Logan had other ideas. Logan was so sick, and Carlos couldn't even watch television right now if he wanted to he was so worried.

He sprayed the bathroom because it spelled like vomit when he walked by. He went into the kitchen to get himself something to drink and looked at his phone. It'd been 20 minutes since he'd sent the message; and so he figured he'd try again with a 'kendall?'

He didn't know if he could try James; two reasons. James had a tendency to get really drunk on Saturdays, and a drunk person coming home would cause more work for him, and no help. Or James could be getting it in. Carlos didn't want to risk it. He'd really been counting on Kendall to respond.

When Logan woke up ten minutes later and started throwing up again, Carlos felt like he didn't have a choice but to break down and call Mama Knight. He knew she was going to be upset. '_One night, I leave you guys home for a one night and something bad happens_."

But at this point he didn't care. He needed someone else there, and since Kendall wasn't answering, and James was probably incoherent, he had to take away Mrs. Knight's one night.

"Don't," Logan had said, sitting on the bathroom floor, using the tub to hold himself up. "Please don't call her. She'll be home in the morning. What time is it? Kendall will be home, soon…"

"It's eleven thirty," Carlos said, still really wanting to call.

"Okay, well, even if you did call Mama K, the drive alone wouldn't let her get home till about two. We both know that Kendall will definitely be home by two. We'd just be ruining her time for nothing."

"I'm so mad that he didn't answer…"

"He'll check his phone soon. He's just having a good time. We owe him that, don't you think? He works so hard for the team. You're doing just fine, I swear. I'm sorry…"

Carlos sighed, and looked at his friend who was still pale, and looked like he was about to throw up. "Alright…"

And that's when Logan started to throw up again.

James stumbled in around twelve. He seemed rather angry, and he obviously didn't get it in. He searched through the cupboards and was being kind of noisy, causing Carlos to jump up from the couch and go into the kitchen. "Quiet down!" he barked in a whisper. "Logan's been throwing up all night and he's finally asleep. I'm trying to keep him sleeping for the rest of the night. Okay?"

"Carlos, buddy," he said, a sloppy smile on his face. "Won't you make me a sammich?"

"No. I'm pissed off and you're drunk. I'm not taking care of you when I have to take care of Logan. I don't even know where Kendall is, and he hasn't answered his phone and I don't even know whether I should be worried about him or just mad at him."

James just blinked then looked down. "Do you like my new shirt? Mama got it for me for my birthday!"

Carlos rolled his eyes. "It's a great shirt," he grumbled through gritted teeth, and turned, going back into the living room and continued forwarding messages to Kendall.

This time, however, he got one back. 'dude! im sooo sorry! on me way right now. hows logan?' it was two hours after his original message, and Carlos was not impressed. He quickly replied a 'sleeping.' to Kendall, finally deciding it was okay to be angry at him.

It was half past midnight when Kendall walked in. He wasn't drunk, but he had sex hair, and lipstick on his cheek. "Carlos," Kendall said, knowing immediately his friend was ticked off. "Carlos, I'm sorry. Is he okay?"

"I don't know," Carlos asked, "but I'm really pissed off at you. You better have gotten it in, I swear, nothing else is worth it."

Kendall sighed, "I got it in but that doesn't even seem worth it right now. What happened?"

"He kept throwing up. Like, it didn't stop for like, two hours. He'd try to fall asleep and just wake up and throw up some more. I couldn't take his temperature because he didn't stop throwing up long enough to put anything in his mouth, and I'm hoping to God he sleeps through the night because I've never seen him like that. He was _crying_, Kendall. It hurt him so bad to throw up."

"I'm so sorry…I was checking my phone every second for the first hour, I really was…I just…you know, shit happened and Jo said her parents were out of town and that she wanted to get it in, and so we were at her house, you know, and she has this thing for foreplay…anyway. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Kendall. Just…take care of Logan so I can get some sleep." and with that, Carlos flipped off the television and started towards his room. "By the way," he added quickly, "James is drunk in the kitchen." and then, he finally comfortably collapsed into his bottom bunk of the bunk bed.

Kendall went into the kitchen to see James with the kitchen curtain on as a shirt, juice spilled on the floor, and peanut butter smeared on his face. "Jesus Christ, James!" Kendall flipped. "Go clean up and go to bed!"

"But I'm not tired!"

"So lay down and think about what you did! And be _quiet."_

Kendall helped James clean up quietly, then shoved him up on his bed. "Don't get up, unless you have to pee. I'm not helping you back up there. Just go to sleep."

* * *

><p>Note: So, I'm excited for this. I don't know if you guys are, but I usually get excited about all my new stories. I have this one planned out, so it'll be a much smoother road than I'm having with my other stories. Not all chapters will be as long and tedious as this one. Should I continue? Thanks for reading. (:<p> 


	2. Thinking of You

Thought: Wow. Wow. Thank you guys. Just…thank you. **13** of you put this story on your **favorites** list. **13** is my **favorite** number. I don't believe in coincidences. (:

By the way. I _know_ Mrs. Knight's real name is Jennifer. But, I don't wanna use Jennifer. lol. And I know I called her Jennifer in the last chapter. But I do a _lot_ of changing my mind.

* * *

><p>Kendall quietly entered he and Logan's room, and Logan bolted right up when he closed the door, despite how quiet he was being. "Hey, are you okay?" Kendall asked his friend.<p>

"You got it in," Logan accused with a smirk.

Kendall, however, wasn't as amused. "I'm sorry! I was thinking about you the whole time."

Logan's eyes shifted and he wanted to laugh, but he didn't have the energy. He wanted to respond, but he felt like if he opened his mouth again, he'd throw up. He was just feeling disgusting at this point.

Kendall just sighed. "Let me take your temperature, okay?" and he approached his friend, shoving the thermometer in his mouth, not giving him a chance to protest. They sat in silence as they waited for the minute to be up. "It's one oh three point nine. Logan, you're getting closer and closer to one oh four -"

"But it's not. I'm doing okay. I haven't even thrown up in like…just….when it _is_ one oh four, then you can worry. Okay? Agreed?"

"I'm nervous -"

"Shhh." Logan's stomach lurched. He closed his eyes hard for a moment. "Is Carlos asleep?"

"Yeah. He passed out the second he hit the pillows."

That's when Logan found it okay to pick up his garbage can and start to spew again. "Oh, wow," Kendall commented, sitting next to him and rubbing his back. Logan didn't know why his friends thought that would comfort him. It made him feel awkward, but he didn't have the heart to tell them to stop. Besides, he did like knowing that they were there for him. Especially Kendall. Kendall was always there…you know, besides when he wasn't there.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier," Kendall said softly. "I should have been here."

"Stop feeling guilty about that," responded a nearly gone voice. Logan's head was still down. "You're here now."

"I mean, I shouldn't have left _knowing_ how sick y-"

"Shhh," Logan ordered for the second time in the past fifteen minutes. "Let's just stay quiet for a few minutes."

"Are you mad?"

"Shh."

"But-"

"Kendall, _please_…"

Kendall sighed, defeated. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, pulling Logan in close, wrapping an arm around him and rubbing his shoulder as he did so. And they sat like that, fitting nicely into each other, with Kendall cradling Logan, and Logan needing the comfort and feeling revulsive. They sat silently like that for a few minutes before Kendall forced Logan to lay down.

Logan shivered underneath his blankets, so Kendall decided to keep him warm, and cuddled up next to him. "Stop shaking," Kendall said softly, "It'll be okay, Logie."

When Kendall woke up, it was early in the morning, around seven. He was very tired, but he couldn't sleep because Logan wasn't next to him, or anywhere to be seen. He cursed under his breath, rolling out of Logan's bed, steering clear of the garbage and puke bucket. He had to leave something for his mom to do.

His initial thought was the bathroom, but he didn't have to go that far, seeing Logan in the living room, on the couch, curled up in his big red comforter with Carlos leaning into that on top of him. Kendall was very curious about his jealousy towards Carlos, but he didn't like it, so he tried his best to shake it off. He joined them, slipping next to Carlos. They all knew James would probably sleep till noon, puke till two, and then shower and get beautiful, eating till dinner time.

Kendall noticed the cartoons on the screen and smiled, pleased with the choice, knowing it must have been Carlos's idea. The three sat like that, on the couch, till Mama Knight walked in, two hours later. "Hi guys!" she greeted, excited to see her boys after not having seen them since the previous morning.

"Mom!" The three boys said, with big smiles on their faces, happy to see her after the time they'd been having. They were doing okay that morning, so far, so good.

"I'm wondering what you guys are doing," Angie Knight said curiously, looking at the way the boys were sitting like fallen dominoes on the couch.

"Cuddling," Carlos said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

She laughed.

"You don't expect this by now?" Kendall asked.

Angie said, "Yes, I do expect this. But usually not till twelve, when you all wake up. How are you doing Logan?"

"Mom," Kendall said, "_James_ sleeps till twelve."

She put a hand on her hip and stared at the three of them, looking at the one all the way to the left, wrapped in his blanket with a pale face. "You're still sick, aren't you?" she accused.

Logan smiled. "Can't get anything past you."

"He's WORSE!" Carlos said, jumping up, causing Kendall to flop to the other side of the couch. "He was throwing up all night! And James was at a party and Kendall was with Jo, and I did my best, I really did. And _you_ always say, do your best cause that's all I can. And it was! It was all I can."

"He did fine," Logan assured, seeing the look on his mother figure's face as she heard the news. "But, now that you're here….get me better quickly?"

She laughed. "Just relax. How long has it been since you threw up?"

Logan looked at Carlos. "Two _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles _and a _Seinfeld._"

Logan looked back at Angie. "Hour and a half," he said with a small nodded. "Or so."

"All night?" Angie asked.

All three of them looked at her with tired eyes and sarcastic looks. "_All night_." They assured.

"You probably just have the flu. Let me take your temperature."

"Oh my god, not again!" he complained.

"Come on, just one more time."

"All these guys have been doing is checking my temperature, ahem, _Kendall_ ahem."

Carlos turned, grinning at his friend. "Kendall's just _worried_," he flapped.

"Well, yeah…" Kendall said, not finding Carlos amusing. "I'm worried. But I _have_ to be, he's my best friend, he keeps throwing up, and his temperature has been over one oh three for like, seventeen hours."

Angie looked at Logan, but Logan smirked childishly. The phone suddenly rang and Mrs. Knight went for it, the boys hearing a, "Hello?…oh, hi, Don…"

Kendall rolled his eyes and stood up, too, not wanting to hear any part of this conversation. "Kendall?" Kendall glanced at Logan before proceeding back to his room. Logan didn't hestitate to follow, and closed the door behind him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You're the one -"

"Don't give me none of that. I'm not talking about me here, I asked if _you_ were okay. I know how you feel about your dad."

"Yeah, _you_ know. You're the only one, and I'd rather not talk about it."

"I hear it helps if you talk about it."

"How would _you_ know? Like you ever talk about your parents?"

"I said I _hear_ it helps because I _don't_ know."

"You tell me how you feel about your dad first."

"Okay. My father is scum. He could die today and I wouldn't feel anything. I could live the rest of my life without ever seeing him again, and I plan to do so. I have never despised anybody more in my life. Think my father is cruel, pathetic, vile and disgusting. He's horrid, and I want nothing to do with him. He embarrasses me. Your turn."

Kendall took a deep breath in, not exactly expecting that. "My dad embarrassed me, too. I just don't understand why we weren't good enough for him. Why I wasn't good enough for him."

Logan looked at him. "Things just…happen, Kendall. It's not that you weren't good enough for him. He just…fell in love with someone else. You can't help who you fall in love with."

"But you _chose_ to move to Florida, a thousand miles away from Minnesota, where your kids are."

"Actually, the distance between Minneapolis and Orlando is one thousand, five hundred and sixty nine miles."

Kendall looked at him. "Smart ass."

"More like genius."

"Logan!" Kendall whined. "You ask me for my feelings then you make jokes."

Logan laughed. "Awh, poor Kendall. What did you do when I said my feelings? Nothing."

"Because you were forced! You're supposed to be genuinely concerned."

"Oh, sorry, your highness. I didn't know I had a rule book to follow."

"It comes with the territory of being curious, little Logie."

"Not curious. More like genius."

Kendall laughed. "Okay, _genius."_

* * *

><p>Note: Decided to end it there. It was getting pretty long. &amp; I just discovered, if you haven't copied anything, press ctrl and v, it gives you the keyboard. see? 1234567890<br>qwertyuiop  
>asdfghjkl<br>zxcvbnm

yeps that's right I'm so bored i checked all my keys to make sure they worked.

omg! and that last bit just popped up, because I didn't type it! not joking over here. i would never say anything like 'yeps' & i would use proper grammar notations. haha. thanks for reading. (:


	3. I Love The Way You Lie

Thought: This morning, when I woke up, my niece freaked out because she was happy to see me. She then followed me around all morning and I told her, "You're my favorite." and she replies, "I know. That's why I'm following you." in her little 4 year old squeaky quiet voice. Bros. I can't even handle her cuteness. And then, my nephew fell out of a rocking chair, the idiot. Boys. lol! I'm just kidding, I love him. But really, boys are dumb.

* * *

><p>When Mrs. Knight entered Kendall and Logan's room, she had her hand over the receiver of the cordless phone so the other person couldn't hear this conversation. "Kendall," she said. "Don't you want to talk to your father?"<p>

Kendall shook his head. "No thanks."

"You can't avoid him forever, Kendall. He's your father. Just talk to him."

"I don't want to. I'm pissed at him and I have absolutely nothing to say to him. If he wants to talk to me…well, he can't. He should have thought about that before he took off."

"You're holding an unhealthy grudge here -"

"I don't care. It's my grudge, and I'll hold it as long as I feel I need to."

Mrs. Knight shook her head and put the phone up to her ear. "Actually, he just walked out the door. He's going to the pharmacy."

Kendall gave her a look as to why the hell would he be going to the pharmacy? That was a lame excuse.

Angie noticed that immediately and quickly added, "because Logan's sick and he's getting him medicine."

Logan cocked his head to the left as if to say, 'really? Why are you involving _me_?' Angie didn't appreciate his sarcastic look and said, "Yep, Logan's awake. Do you want to talk to him? Sure."

Logan face-palmed. "Mom!" he shrieked as she held the phone out. Logan, having a conscience, took the phone and said, "Hello?…um thanks. Yeah. Uh, yeah. Okay. Sure, yeah, real soon. Well - uh - I'm gonna throw up now." and he quickly hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Kendall questioned.

"He said I sound horrible, asked if I was still living with you guys, to tell you to call him and for us to see him 'real soon' and then he asked how you were so I said I was going to throw up and hung up."

"Wow! Like we would ever go see him! Ha! What an idiot! And, _obviously_ you're living with us if he calls _here_ and you're sick, _here_ and have literally _no one else in the world!_"

"Thanks, Kendall," Logan said sarcastically, clearly not impressed by his choice of words. "My mom loves me. She'll be out of rehab soon…maybe…my parent's aren't dead." Logan flopped down on his bed and turned away from Kendall and Angie, bringing his red comforter up to his face.

"Logan," Kendall sighed. "I'm sorry. That came out all wrong."

"Leave me alone."

"No. Come on, buddy, I'm sorry."

"I don't feel well, leave me alone."

"I'm getting the thermometer!" Angie shouted, and quickly added, "and that's final." to let him know that he was going to get his temperature taken, whether he liked it or not.

Kendall's phone vibrated on his bedside table, and he went over to it, sitting on his bed. He quickly checked to see if it was a call or a message, and saw; _new message from Jo_ on the screen. He opened it up to see the words, 'hey babe u up yet? : )'. He replied back with a quick 'yup.' and focused his attention on his crazed mother who was shoving a thermometer into his tired friend's mouth.

She put her hand on his head. "You are burning up, babe," she told him. "I think you need to go to the doctor's."

"No, no, no-"

"Don't talk with that in your mouth."

Kendall looked at his mother. "Then don't give him a reason to," he said, sounding a little aggravated. Angie shot him a loot but brushed him off, keeping her attention on Logan. After the minute was up, Logan pulled the thing out of his mouth himself and looked at it, before giving it to Angie who announced his fever was one oh two point seven.

"That's a lot better than one oh three point nine," Kendall commented. "So, you _are_ getting better."

That's when they heard a loud bang from the kitchen and then a, "CARLOS!" Angie sighed and went to go investigate; Kendall however, stayed with Logan, checking his phone when he got a message from Jo that said, 'want to hang out today?'

Kendall looked at the message and looked at Logan. The last time he picked Jo over Logan, his fever spiked. Even though his mother was home now, he just didn't want to leave Logan again. So, he responded with a, 'logan's really sick. im just gonna sit here w/ him till he can at least eat something.' hoping she'd understand.

'come on, just for a little while.' was the response.

'…jo I can't do it today.'

'…please ): .'

'don't make a sad face. ): .'

'don't do something you tell me not to do.'

'hey. just because you cant do something dnt mean I cant.'

'you're being a hypocrite!'

'sorry babe. thats just the kendall way.'

'hahhaha. oh so, you have a way now?'

'i've always had a way babe'

"I know you're text messaging her," Logan's voice suddenly rang through the air, startling Kendall slightly.

"SORRY!" Kendall screamed in a panic. Logan looked at him oddly. Kendall quickly said, "You told me to leave you alone, remember?"

"…Kendall, just go. I _know_ you want to be with _her_."

"I don't though! I want to be here, with you. I'm not going anywhere and I'm still here."

Logan turned again. "Sure you won't go."

'so, when r u coming?'

Kendall sighed and looked at the message. He responded, 'i'm really not 's realllllllly sick.'

'but, baby…u always want to hang out with me…logan's been sick before & u hung out w me.'

'this is different' he typed quickly, putting his phone in his pocket and sitting on Logan's bed. "Hey," he said. "Look at me."

Logan was clearly aggravated, but he turned and looked at Kendall anyway. "What?" he asked grumpily.

"I'm _not_ going _anywhere_."

"Well, last time -"

"That was _last time_. This is this time."

"And just what makes this time different than last time? It was _last night_, Kendall. You left to hang out with her. And last night was much worse than today, and you weren't even awake this morning when I was sick, it was Carlos."

"If you don't remember, I was with you from midnight till six this morning, when you threw up eight times an hour!"

"Ugh," Logan complained. "Don't say it, or I might _do_ it."

"Sorry, don't throw up!"

"Kendall!"

"Sorry! I -just, sorry. Are you okay?"

Logan ignored him and laid silent in bed. He didn't really want Kendall with him right now, but he certainly didn't want him with Jo. Lately, he'd been kind of mad that he was spending _so much time_ with her. He knew they were dating, but it was getting ridiculous. He undoubtedly cliché-ly felt like he was losing his best friend, and he really was.

"Awh, Logan, don't ignore meee."

"Go do your homework .I know you haven't even started that essay."

"…what essay?"

"My point exactly."

"Awh, _Logan_ -"

"Kendall, seriously -"

That was when Carlos bopped inside the room, a band-aide on his forehead, licking a popsicle. Logan smiled, and Kendall wished he'd smile at _him_, again becoming questionably jealous of Carlos, who seemed to effortlessly brighten the smaller one's mood. "What'd you do?" Logan asked.

Carlos's lips were already red from the popsicle. "James was being a lump on a log and wouldn't reach me the Coco Puffs," he said with a shrug.

"How'd you hit your head?"

"I hit it on the corner of the cabinet, trying to jump up and reach for the Coco Puffs."

"If you wanted Coco Puffs, why are you eating a popsicle?"

"Because I ate my Coco Puffs, and now I'm using the juice of this popsicle to wash down the milk. Duh, Logan. Aren't you supposed to be a genius?"

"Yes, Carlos, because, logically, popsicle juice washes down cereal milk."

"Guys!" Kendall said, causing them to look his way.

When he said nothing, Logan said, "…what?"

Kendall felt slightly awkward and shrugged, becoming extremely jealous and wishing that Carlos would leave and that Logan would stop being an ass.

Carlos looked back at Logan and said, "How are you feeling? Want a popsicle?"

Logan giggled, "No, I don't want a popsicle."

Logan's fever was up and down all weekend, and even though he felt fine on Monday, Mrs. Knight refused to let him go to school. He still had a slight temperature, but it hadn't been _at least_ 24 hours since he'd last thrown up, the two top things on Angie's mental list of 'back-to-school-after-being-sick-all-weekend-list.'

Since he was feeling fine, Logan didn't lay in bed all day. He ate some toast and kept it down, and beat Angie so badly in tetris battle that she gave up after two games.

Kendall's day at school was dreadfully miserable; he spent it thinking about Logan the entire time. What was he doing? Was he okay? Was he thinking of him? He couldn't focus in school, he couldn't focus on Jo. He was driving her nuts; she just wanted to spend a little time with her boyfriend of almost two years, but he seemed so vacant lately.

"Kendall? Can we go out to dinner tonight?"

James looked at Kendall when he didn't respond, leaving Jo hanging. "Kendall!" James said, clapping his hands loudly to get his attention. "Jo just tried to ask you a question. Are you okay? You keep spacing out."

Kendall looked at Jo, "what's the question?"

"I asked if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Well, I mean, I have to go home and make sure-"

"Kendall, I'm your girlfriend. You don't have to spend _all_ night with Logan. I'm sure James and Carlos are capable of making sure-"

"Jo! Please just understand-"

"I get it, bros before ho's, but I didn't think I was just a ho, Kendall. Why don't you want to be with me? What did I do?"

Kendall looked at her, his ears turning red as she had this conversation in front of the guys. "Can we talk about this later?" he grumbled.

"No, we can't talk about this later, because you refuse to meet up with me! I can't - we can't keep doing this."

Kendall sighed and stood up, holding his hand out, waiting for her to take his lead. When she did so, he pulled her into the hallway to have _this_ conversation. "What's the matter, Jo? Why are we arguing?"

"_I_ should be asking _you_ that!" she shrieked in a whisper. "You used to want to hang out with me every day! Now I don't even get a dinner date once a month? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything!"

"So why are you pushing me away?"

"I'm not - I just….uh, uh," Kendall panicked, "sometimes Logan cuts himself! It hasn't happened in a while, but still, I'm scared. I just feel like if I'm not around he'll do it again, and it makes me nervous. Don't tell _anybody_, okay? Promise, promise!"

He lied the whole thing, trying to find an excuse that would get him off the hook. Logan _used_ to cut himself, but that was long before he had even met Kendall. How could Kendall explain to his girlfriend that whenever someone else was with Logan and he wasn't, he was extremely jealous? And he certainly couldn't tell his girlfriend that Logan gave him more butterflies than she did. He couldn't explain this to anyone. It was nothing, it couldn't be anything.

Jo gasped. "Are you serious?" she whispered. "How long has he been doing that?"

"Er s-even years or so, ahem." Kendall lied.

"Why?"

"…Jo, I can't-"

"Right, sorry. Wow. Okay, well, I won't say a word, I swear. Just…_try_ to make a little more time for me, okay?"

"Sure, anything for you baby. I love you."

More lies.

"I love you too!"

Kendall went back into the lunchroom and Jo went to the bathroom. Kendall took his spot next at the end of the table and the guys looked around. "You dumped her!" James shot.

"No!" Kendall said immediately. "She's in the bathroom. Everything's fine. Sheesh."

Carlos's eyes shifted. Carlos wasn't exactly what one would call wise, but he had a great sense of other people. He could read them very well, and that was how he connected with so many. He was a people person, people loved him because he could just tell what they were going through and automatically understood. He understood everybody. There was only _one_ exception.

Carlos sighed, knowing everything wasn't fine. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, watch, Jo will come back and everything will be cool."

Inside, Kendall was dying. He didn't want Jo to come bouncing back from the bathroom to sit in the vacant spot next to him, rubbing her hand up and down his arm and being flirtatious. He wanted Logan.

Kendall looked at Carlos sketchily. What did Carlos know that Kendall didn't know he knew?

When Jo came back, she did all the things Kendall had suspected. He tried not to mind it, he tried to get into it. He wanted to get into it, he didn't want to be a hater on Jo, he did love her and find her beautiful. But there was just an unattraction that couldn't go unnoticed by Kendall. Kendall wasn't really sure when he stopped being attracted to Jo and he wasn't sure how long he'd been using her just as a cover. He wasn't even sure what he was feeling.

When Jo giggled loudly for literally no good reason except to be a girl, Carlos coughed loudly. Kendall looked at him, his eyes wide. "What?"

Carlos smirked. "Nothing. Just some, um, fabrication stuck in my throat there."

Kendall frowned, but Jo looked completely confused, asking, "You take sewing?"

Carlos's jaw almost dropped before he quickly composed himself and smiled. "No," he answered honestly. He looked at James and mouthed "Oh my god." while rolling his eyes.

James laughed.

Kendall face palmed.

And Jo was highly unamused.

Saved by the bell, they all rose and proceeded to their next class, waiting for this day to just _end._ And nobody was more ready for it to end than Kendall.

* * *

><p>Note: That got kind of long. or maybe it just looks long. and i suppose i should explain why i have two stories on hiatus, but, i'm not going to. yet. thanks for reading! (:<p> 


	4. Jaded

Thought: to remind everybody, it's April right now in the story.

* * *

><p>Kendall had a dream that he and Logan were married.<p>

They were living together and they were kissing, and hugging, and wrapping legs around each other when the doorbell rang and Kendall opened it; there was James, with a knife, and he murdered Logan and told Kendall it was for Logan's own good. Carlos then killed James, and then he killed himself, and all Kendall had was Jo, who had a baby and he just wanted to kill himself too.

When Kendall woke up and saw Logan sleeping peacefully, but not motionless in his bed, he immediately recognized the incredulous thought was just a dream. Ha, like James would kill anybody. Or Carlos. Or… um, would he be married to Logan, ahem.

There was another time he dreamed that he told Logan he loved him, and Logan said it back. It made him _so_ happy to think that Logan loved him back, but then when he'd wake up, he couldn't figure out why he wasn't dreaming of Jo, and dreaming of Logan.

This happened for about a month, and Kendall couldn't help but think that the only reason he was dreaming of Logan was because he shared a room with him. It was only logic, right? He didn't have anyone to talk to about this, who would understand? Who wouldn't judge him?

He couldn't just announce this problem to James. He'd probably laugh and say "yeah right. And I'm ugly. Ha!"

He couldn't tell Carlos. Carlos was the baby, he couldn't ask the one who'd never even had a relationship about this.

And he certainly couldn't tell Logan, who would probably never talk to him again.

His dad was awol, the girls were out of the question. Kendall did what he thought was best and pushed it to the side for a while. He let it alone, he just pretended like feelings weren't growing for Logan, or that he thought about Logan in ways he probably shouldn't have.

He couldn't help it; you know? Your brain just thinks things, and you can't explain where they come from, they're just there. Like, air, or water.

The thing was, Kendall could still act like Kendall. He could live this life as the hockey star with the hot girlfriend and best friends, 'perfect' family and great grades. But at night, when he didn't have to put on a show, he was slowly dying inside. And he literally felt alone on this one.

It'd been a little while since Logan had been sick; he was feeling up to par and better than ever, and the guys were having a _guys_ night by going to this party without any girls. Kendall told Jo to stay home and do her homework, James told his date he'd see her next weekend, Carlos was the baby and they didn't have to worry about him having a date, and Logan wasn't exactly a candidate for a date either.

They were excited to party; they'd been practicing on the ice pretty hard lately and they liked to have a little fun after weeks of hard work.

It was a house party; they usually knew about a party every weekend but rarely attended. Next to Kendall, James was the most independent of their group. He liked to go off and try to find girls to flirt with, maybe make-out a little, sometimes hook up. Carlos liked to find the center of the room and dance for everybody around. Logan usually clung to Kendall who was close to comfort in a place that he didn't know.

The guys were having fun doing their own things; they all had a few drinks and were loosening up a bit. Kendall and Carlos were alike in this way where they liked to have more drinks than the other two. James liked to be sober enough to recognize a girl he was with and Logan didn't like to drink because he was usually the driver.

Kendall didn't care, if he was at a party, he was at a party. It was a rare thing, and he was going to treat himself. Carlos was the exact same way, only Carlos was more public about it. When he was drunk, you knew, because Carlos would be on the table wearing a lamp shade shouting, "I'm drunk, I'm drunk, I had 10 beers and I'm drunk.!"

After a while, Logan decided he was sober enough and it was time to go home. This was especially because James had an ugly girl that he couldn't shake off and Carlos collapsed every time he tried to walk two feet. James was trying his best to support Carlos to the car, but the poor kid didn't even remember his name.

Logan was struggling harder than James, only because Kendall was so much bigger than he was. However, he didn't want to have to drag Carlos along, at least Kendall was walking with _both_ feet. "I don't even know what day is mom's birthday," Kendall was complaining.

"Focus, Kendall, left foot, right foot," Logan instructed.

Kendall laughed. "I'm diabetic, I don't even know left from right."

Logan sighed. He didn't bother to correct him, it would have been a waste of time. When they _finally_ reached Kendall's car, James said, "toss the alcoholics in the back."

Kendall freaked out. "NO, I'm _not_ being in the back!" he screamed, breaking free of Logan and punching his black Nissan Versa. "This is my car and I am sitting next door to Logan."

James looked desperately at Logan, not wanting to be the one next to Carlos if he blew chunks.

Logan sighed. "I'm tired and I'm not arguing about this. Nobody's arguing over this. Kendall's more stubborn than usual when he's drunk and you can't win."

James sighed and rolled his eyes, pushing Carlos into the backseat and got in through the other door. Carlos and flopped over and James picked him up. "'G'mrning mom," Carlos said with a small smile.

"Carlos, for the last time, I'm not your friggin mother. Buckle up."

"I don't know how to mom!" Carlos wined, his head flopping around tiredly. Logan ran fingers through his hair in the driver's seat and looked at his friends through the mirror with tired eyes.

James sighed and reached over, pulling the seatbelt across Carlos and fastening it securely. "All check, mother hen," he said to Logan who shot him a glare and then carefully backed out of the mess of cars he was in, pulling onto the boulevard and proceeding towards home.

Kendall watched Logan drive, trying to keep his eyes in focus. The emphasis was Logan's nose; the slope and how it pointed. Kendall noticed the small bump from when he fell down the stairs and broke his nose the first week they met.

Logan could feel Kendall staring at him, but he thought nothing of it. He kept looking back to check on Carlos; if the kid threw up, Logan would be stuck cleaning it out of Kendall's car, and he was _not_ about to do that. Carlos, however, seemed _really_ tired and for a few moments, Logan was positive he was asleep.

James's head was resting against the window, but his eyes were open. "Logan," he said randomly, his voice weak and tired. "I'm hungry. Stop at McDonald's?"

"James-"

"_Please,_ Logan. …Logie…"

Logan softly growled and took a left, turning onto the street McDonald's was located, getting James his friggin Happy Meal to shut him up.

When they got back to the house, Logan told James to get Carlos and he went for Kendall, leading the stumbling blond to their room and helping him plop on his bed, where he still proceeded to stare at Logan, who was peeling his jacket and t-shirt off, going for pajamas.

"I don't know why I agree to go with you guys," Logan said.

Kendall, still watching, said mindlessly, "So we don't die trying to drive home."

Logan faked a chuckled, "I'll say," he agreed with sarcastic humor.

"Logan," Kendall whined, "you know. I friggin love you dude."

"Yeah, I know."

That wasn't what Kendall wanted to hear. After a long, long moment of silence, Logan looked back at Kendall, completely in pj's now. Just as he was about to ask him if he needed help changing, Kendall said, "I might break up with Jo."

Logan blinked. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't think I really like her anymore. Like. I just feel nothing." His words were slightly slurred as he spoke unspoken sober thoughts. "I feel like I like someone else but I don't even know."

"Well, I don't think we should talk about it while you're -"

"I don't even know how to tell you I like you," Kendall complained.

Logan's eyes shifted, completely unsure of what to think or how to react. He didn't really even know if Kendall knew what he was saying. He had been, after all, just blankly staring for the past forty minutes. Logan took in a deep breath and pulled out sweats and a t-shirt from Kendall's dresser. "Put these on," he said.

Kendall nodded, and took his pants off, and then took his shirt off and attempted to slip in them. Only, everything was backwards and his head tried to go through the sleeve and he was just struggling to bits, causing Logan to be laughing hysterically before going over to help him.

"Kendall, you're gonna do what you want to do when it comes to your situation with Jo. And I'll be by your side, okay?"

Kendall smiled and nodded vigorously before being interrupted by James shouting, "LOGAN COME HELP ME TAME THE BEAST!"

Logan sighed and got up. "I'll be back," he said, giving a small point of the finger at his friend.

Kendall sighed.

And he didn't even know what to do.

* * *

><p>Note: I'm trying to delay the baby part because my sister is pregnant and we find out the gender of her baby at the end of august early september. I want Kendall and Jo's baby to be the same gender as my sister's baby, just, you know, to represent. haha. thanks for understanding and as always, thanks for reading (:<p> 


	5. Cooler Than Me

Thought: so, we find out the gender of my sister's baby on the 9th, so, now's about good time to get a little spicy. I hope. Probably. Macedonian update- the boys flight is on the 8th. I got them t-shirts and games. & I'm heading to the mall tomorrow to hopefully find like, state-like things. Rhode Island's really nothing special, so, wish me luck.

* * *

><p>Kendall decided he was going to break up with Jo. It was now June, and school was coming to an end, it was the perfect timing to tell her he didn't have feelings for her anymore. He could go to the beach with the guys and check out hot girls, ahem, without even worrying about it.<p>

Logan was panicking. His senior year was coming up _fast_ and he had to figure out his college crap right away. He just was having a hard time focusing lately, and he wasn't freely enjoying his life like he normally did. He had something growing on his mind that he couldn't easily shake away.

James had never been so excited before in his life. Summer vacation before senior year, this was going to be great! Hockey all day, party all night. He was going to come back bigger, better and prettier than ever, and senior year, he'll glow. He was excited, oh, so excited.

Carlos was never one to pay attention, and school coming to an end genuinely surprised him, but once he found out, he was ready. He was ready to sleep all day and play video games all night, get into some trouble and have Mama Knight and / or Logan to bail him out of whatever it is that he got into.

Kendall and Logan were in their room the third night into summer. Logan was on his laptop researching college campuses and programs they offered or something or other, and Kendall was in his bed, laying down with a video game controller in his hands, eyes glued to the television.

"I'm going to break up with Jo," Kendall said randomly and suddenly.

Logan's eyes rolled over towards him curiously, but not genuinely concerned. He had heard this before, and it was becoming more and more frequent. "Okay," Logan said, sounding uninterested.

Kendall turned and looked at him, "What if she cries?"

Logan's ears went up as he smirked. Kendall usually didn't asked questions like that, he didn't like to think of things in terms of 'what if'. Logan always found it rather humorous that the only thing Kendall was ever doubtful of was a relationship he had once been so confident about. "Tell her what you tell me. Grow some balls and suck it up."

Kendall blinked, clearly unamused and kind of annoyed that Logan found comedy in all this. "Seriously? Not helping."

"Sorry," Logan said, "It's just…well, I really can't say I care at this point. All I ever hear from you is something about Jo. And it's always the same damn thing."

"And what would that be?"

"…that you're going to break up with her…"

Kendall's eyes shifted. "Well, I really am this time. I know I've said it before, but this time, I'm for real."

"What'd she do now, Kendall?" Logan asked within a sigh, clearly sounding like he wasn't at all concerned about the answer to the question.

"Nothing, really. I just…I can't be with someone I know I don't love."

Logan blinked, "I'm crying, really," he said sarcastically. "That was so moving, philosophic if you will, I just, I can't even breathe."

Kendall threw a pillow at him, "You're a jerk, you know that?" he said, yet, he was grinning.

Logan closed his laptop and looked at him. "But seriously? How are you going to _do _it?"

Kendall's eyes shifted; he paused the game and sat up, scooting over to the edge of the bed. "At our spot," he said simply with a shrug of the shoulder.

"What are you going to say?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there."

"…_when_ will this occur?"

"Tomorrow."

"Why not tonight?"

Kendall paused. "I don't know…"

"Go. Don't make her wait. Just do it, get it over with."

Kendall nodded and grabbed his phone, and sent a message to Jo, "8 o'clock, our spot?"

Within moments he got the accepting text and looked at Logan. "Tonight at eight."

"Okay, cool guy, tonight at eight."

"Oh? And what will you be doing tonight at eight, 'cool guy'?"

Logan didn't reply. He just glared and stood up, "I'm going to be playing a video game with Carlos, and not break the heart of the girl that has been my girlfriend for the past three years."

"I least I had a girlfriend, jerk," Kendall defended.

Logan just shrugged, basically to say 'as if,' and then said, "You probably think you're cooler than me."

"I know I am."

Logan then proceeded into the kitchen to get a drink, but Kendall was quick to follow. "So, uh, do you really think I should tell her to grow some balls if she starts to cry?"

Logan's cheeks reddened as he shook his head. "No. don't say that. Just tell her what you told me."

Kendall cocked his head to the side. "I'm gonna take a shower. You know, I' gotta tease Jo with what she's being forced to give up."

Logan gasped. "How could you!"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Jerk."

* * *

><p>When eight o'clock rolled around, Jo was at their spot, waiting patiently for Kendall. She had two cups in front of her, indicating that she had been there a while. She smiled when she saw him, but Kendall knew that smile was fake. He'd known Jo long enough to know her different smiles.<p>

As he made his way towards the table, he got more nervous. Did he really want to do this? I mean, Jo was a good cover, and she was great to fall back on while he thought things through. He had time, you know? And he knew Jo was so loyal to him, and he didn't exactly want to hurt her feelings either.

But he had to, because he didn't want to be living in a lie, even if that didn't mean he _couldn't_ live in a lie. He didn't want to. And he didn't want Jo to be, either. He'd rather get it done and over with rather than drag it on longer than it had to be.

And besides, he told Logan that he was going to do it.

He sat down at the table, across from her, as usual. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," she replied.

They were met with silence, which was something really rare for the usually talkative couple. Something was up. "What's on your mind?" Jo asked.

"Well…um…I just, have been thinking."

"Me too…" Jo said, with a nod.

For a moment, Kendall thought maybe _she_ was going to break up with him, but then remembered that this girl had been devoted to him. He was her high school sweetheart.

"So, um, ladies first."

Jo smirked. "I asked you first, you know."

Kendall mentally face-palmed and looked away for a moment. "Jo…" he started. "You see, this just…I just, it's -I'm not…we…you -"

"I'm pregnant."

Kendall thought he peed his pants for a moment, his jaw dropped, his cheeks red, his mind completely and utterly in shock. He shook his head, "I'm sorry. Did you just say the evil words?"

Jo nodded.

Kendall said nothing.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you serious?"

"Would I make this up?"

Kendall sighed and shook his head. "No," he said, honestly believing that she wouldn't make this up. "How - I mean, like, _when_? We rarely, you know, get it in."

She sighed now, saying, "That night, we came here, then went to a party at Dan's. we had a few drinks, you know, my parents were out of town…"

"Oh!" Kendall said, remembering that night. Then, he calmed down, lowered his tone and cautiously repeated, "Oh…"

"What?"

"The night Logan was sick. In April, right?"

Jo nodded. "Yeah. That'd be the night. And now, how do I tell my parents? What do we do? I mean, abortion's not really an option here, you know? And I don't think I could be emotionally stable enough to _ever_ give a way a child I bore…I mean …. we're going to be parents here!"

Kendall knew Jo was panicking, and on the inside, he was too. But he _knew_ this was technically his fault, and he knew that now, he was stuck in this, too. He was involved because the child that Jo was bearing was _his_, too. He stood up and scooted into her side of the booth and put his arm around here.

"Well, we have time to think about it. To talk to our parents, you know? I'm by your side, okay?"

Jo nodded and leaned into him. "Thank you so much, Kendall," and she started crying.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It'll be okay…." he really didn't believe that, but he wanted her to. Once she did, maybe he'd be more open to it. A friggin baby? Come on now, he was thinking. He was supposed to be broken up, but now he's got a baby coming.

"I went to the doctor's yesterday," she said, "and he said I'm probably due in November or December. School…yeah, I'm not going back, no way. Maybe next year, or something, but I can't -"

"Whoa, whoa," Kendall said, "You're not dropping out of school."

"I mind as well! Once the baby's here, who's going to take care of it? You are certainly not dropping out of school, and I'm the mother!"

Kendall shook his head. That happened really fast. This wasn't exactly something he had been expecting. What was going to happen now? Obviously he needed to get a job or something. But, unless he could stay awake forever, he would have to give up hockey in order to hold a job. That crossed his mind more than once in the past two minutes, and he was not sure how he was supposed to tell his own mother of this situation. He didn't think she'd be mad, but she was rather unpredictable.

But, for the moment, he stayed in the booth with Jo, and for a few hours, walked her home, and didn't end up in his own bed till after two in the morning. Logan, naturally, woke up when he entered, and said, "You didn't get it in, did you?" he asked.

"No."

"Did she cry?"

"Yeah."

"Why'd it take you so long?"

"She's pregnant."

"WHAT?" Logan' body flailed momentarily as shock ran through his veins.

"SH!"

Logan turned to whisper-screaming, "I thought you said you didn't get it in!"

"Not tonight!" Kendall said, "But I mean, I did, you know…before…"

"How you feeling now, cool guy?"

"Definitely not cooler than you, 'cool guy'. Don't tell _anyone,_ okay?"

"You know I won't," Logan swore.

And, genuinely, Kendall knew that he knew Logan wouldn't tell anyone. He knew that was why he trusted to tell him in the first place. He was the most trustworthy person he knew, he could count on him for anything and he was always there for him. Even if he was making jokes, he was always involved in Kendall's life. He was Kendall's best friend, and he was most certainly cooler than Kendall.

* * *

><p>Note: so. yeah. whoo, an update. (: oh, so, we had a hurricane and everyone was too chicken to go to work, and so I had to work on BOTH my days off this week (sunday and monday.) and now I have no days off ): wah. anyway. thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
